mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Takehito Koyasu
Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人 Koyasu Takehito, born May 5, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Takehito did voices for Chariot, Hierophant, and Hanged Man in Magical Drop III. Anime *Air Master (Fukamichi) *Angel Links (Warren) *Angel Sanctuary (Sakuya Kira) *Adventure Kid (Yukimoto) *Angelique (Olivie) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Sister) *Area 88 (Shin Kazama) *Argento Soma (Dan Simmonds) *Aries (Minos) *Arslan Senki (Varnef) *Baccano! (Luck Gandor) *Bakuman (Koji Yoshida) *Beast Wars (Convoy) *Betterman (Lamia) *Beyblade (Balkov) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Bleach (Pesche Guatiche), Hexapodus *Brave 10 (Date Masamune) *Brave of the Legend Da Garn (7-Changer) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Adult Kojiro Hyuga) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Adult Kojiro Hyuga) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (Andrea Falneze) *Chrome Shelled Regios (Karian Loss) *Cinderella Boy (Ranma Hinamatsuri) *Demonbane (Winfield) *DNA² (Ryuji Sugashita) *Dog Days (Rolan Martinozzi) *Dragon Drive (Rokkaku) *Excel Saga (Il Palazzo) *Fate/Prototype (Sancraid Phahn) *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Pist Shaz the 11th) *Fire Emblem (Nabarl) *New Fist of the North Star (Rei) *Full Metal Panic! (Zaiede) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Lujon) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Scar's Brother) *Fushigi Yūgi (Hotohori) *Future Diary (Kurou Amano) *Gad Guard (Takenaka) *Gate Keepers (Choutarou Banba) *Gestalt (Father Oliver) *GetBackers (Juubei Kakei) *Gintama (Takasugi Shinsuke) *Gravitation (Sakano) *Guilty Crown (Shibungi) *Gungrave (Balladbird Lee) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Kelpie) *Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Quinza) *Harlock Saga (Fasolt) *Heart no Kuni no Alice (Julius Monrey) *Hell Girl (Yoshiyuki Honjō) *Hellsing (Luke Valentine) *High School DxD (Raiser Phenex) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Shirojiro Bertoni) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Kanō Seisuke) *Initial D (Ryosuke Takahashi) *InuYasha (Gatenmaru) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Dio Brando) *Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (Alternate L. Takion) *Kaleido Star (Fool) *K.O. Century Beast Warriors (Bud Mint) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (Shoutatsuryou Koumei) *The Law of Ueki (Li Ho) *Lemon Angel Project (Shinya Himuro) *Level E (2011), Captain Kraft *Loveless (Ritsu Minami) *Macross 7 (Gamlin Kizaki) *Magic User's Club (Ayanojyo Aburatsubo) *Mahoromatic (Ryuuga Toh) *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (Nougami Neuro) *Major (Shigeharu Honda) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Johan Deiter Rudiger) *Mahō Sensei Negima! (Nagi Springfield) *Majutsushi Orphen (Flameheart) *Majutsushi Orphen Revenge (Flamesoul) *Meine Liebe (Isaac Cavendish) *Meine Liebe Wieder (Isaac Cavendish) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Frederick Algreus) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Mu La Flaga) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Milliardo Peacecraft) / (Zechs Merquise) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Liole Sabat) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Mysterious Thief Freyr) *Myself; Yourself (Syusuke Wakatsuki) *Nazca (Masanari Tate) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba) *Needless (Adam Blade) *One Piece (Admiral Aokiji) *Ouran High School Host Club (Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka) *Overman King Gainer (Asuham Boone) *Papa to Kiss in the Dark (Takayuki Utsunomiya) *Papuwa (Harlem, Komoro) *Persona : Trinity Soul Ryō Kanzato *Planetes (Yuri Mihairokoh) *Pocket Monsters (Kosaburo) *Prétear (Tanaka) *Princess Jellyfish (Hanamori Yoshio) *Princess Lover! (Vincent Van Hossen) *Psycho-Pass (Talisman) *Ragnarok the Animation (Keough) *Ranma ½ (Daisuke) (after Daiki Nakamura) *Red Garden (Hervé Girardot) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Kiryuu Touga) *Rosario + Vampire (Narrator) *Ruroni Kenshin (Jinpu) *Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid (Prince Justin) *Saber Marionette J (Mitsurugi Hanagata) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Sakujun Sa (Senya Rin)) *Saint Seiya (Wyvern Rhadamanthys) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Nasu Veronica) *Sakura Wars (Yūichi Kayama) *Samurai 7 (Ukyo, Amanushi) *Samurai Champloo (Umanosuke) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Hatori Hanzo, Hotaru) *Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin (JK) *Sengoku Basara (Sarutobi Sasuke) *Seto no Hanayome (Shark Fujishiro) *Sgt. Frog (Kululu, Chibi Kulu) *Shaman King (Faust VIII) *Shin Hakkenden (Kai) *Shin Koihime Musou (Ukitsu (Yu Ji)) *Slayers (Rezo, Copy Rezo) *Slayers Great (Huey) *Soul Eater (Excalibur) *Spider Riders (Igneous) *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! (Yoru) *Sword Art Online (Fairy King Oberon / Nobuyuki Sugou) *Shōjo Kakumei Utena (Touga Kiryuu) *Spriggan (Jean Jacquemonde) *Star Ocean EX (Dias Flac) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Shu Shirakawa) *Tales of the Abyss (Jade Curtiss) *Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (Snufkin) *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Bōken Nikki (Snufking) *Tekkaman Blade (Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil) *Tenchi Muyo! (Yosho) *The Third (Joganki) *The Three Musketeers (Francois) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Keiki) *To Love-Ru (Zastin) *Tokyo Babylon (Seishirō Sakurazuka) *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (Takashi Mizutani) *Toward the Terra (Keith Anyan) *Turn A Gundam (Gym Ghingham) *Twin Spica (Lion-san) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Takashiro Giou) *Wedding Peach (Sandora) *Weiß Kreuz (Ran "Aya" Fujimiya) *Yakitate!! Japan (Ryo Kuroyanagi) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Pandora) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Takuma Saiou) *YuYu Hakusho (Asato Kido) *Zetsuai 1989 (Izumi Takuto) *ZOE: 2167 IDOLO (Radium Levans) Games *Anima Mundi: Dark Alchemist (Bruno Glening) *Another Century's Episode 2 (Zechs Merquise) *Ar tonelico II (Alfman Uranous) *Battle Arena Toshinden (Kayin Amoh) *Catherine (video game) (Jonathan Ariga) *Demonbane on PS2 (Winfield) *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Mr. Rabbit, Fubuki, Badass Overlord Zeta) *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Zechs Merquise) *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Zechs Merquise, Gym Ghingnham) *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (Zechs Merquise, Gym Ghingnham) *Family Project (Lau) (As Hayato Jumonji) *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (Rei) *Fire Emblem Awakening (Ronku) *Galerians (Birdman) *Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Zion) *Guilty Gear (Eddie) *Heroes Phantasia (Kululu) *THE iDOLM@STER SP Takao Kuroi *Initial D Street Stage (Ryosuke Takahashi) *Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku (Kululu) *The King of Fighters (Shingo Yabuki) *Kingdom Hearts II (Seifer Almasy) *The Legend of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki (Olivier Lenheim) *Lux-Pain (Liu Yee) *Musashi: Samurai Legend (Gandrake) *Muv-Luv (Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri) *Muv-Luv Alternative (Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri) *Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku *Phantom Kingdom (Zetta) *NANA (Takumi Ichinose) *Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo (Juka Waltnen) *Rockman DASH 2 (Glyde) *Persona 2 (Tatsuya Suou) *Remember11: The Age of Infinity (Satoru Yukidoh) *Resonance of Fate (Sullivan) *SD Gundam G Generation World (Zechs Merquise/Miliardo Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke) *Sengoku Basara (Sarutobi Sasuke) *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (Nicolas/Nicolai Conrad) *Shining Force Neo (Klein) *Soulcalibur V (Creation Male Voice Super Human) *Super Robot Wars (Shu Shirakawa, Gym Ghingnham, Zechs Merquise/Miliardo *Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke, Gamrin Kizaki, Abe no Seimei, Asuham Boone) *Tales of the Abyss (Jade Curtiss) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Himuro Reiichi) *Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (Lezard Valeth) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (Lezard Valeth) Drama CD *17 Sai no Hisoka na Yokujou (Takamura) *Anatolia Story Sound Theater 8 (Ramses) *BALETTSTAR (Tachibana Miyuki) *Fire Emblem Reimeihen&Shiranhen (Nabarl) *Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden (Urumiya) *GFantasy Comic CD Collection Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken (Nabarl) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Kelpie) *1999 Hana to Yume CD (Ayame Sohma) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Masao Himejima) *Hatoful Boyfriend (Shuu Iwamine) *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro radio drama (Neuro Nougami) *Meine Liebe (Isaac Cavendish) *NEEDLESS (Adam Blade) *Tales of the Abyss (Jade Curtiss) *Vampire Knight (Headmaster Cross) *Target in the Finder (Asami Ryuichi) *Sex Pistols (Love Pistols) (Madarame Yonekuni) *The King of Fighters Drama CDs (Yabuki Shingo) *Senkaiden Houshin Engi Gaiden: Dai San Sho (Chou Koumei) *Suikoden (Gremio) *Superior (Kagami) *Samurai Gakuen (Hotaru) *Onmyouden no Tobira (Hotaru) *Pink na Chopin *DEVIL SUMMONER: RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS IPPON-DATARA (Shouhei Narumi) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Male Voice Actors